1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric converting module.
2. Description of Related Art
A photoelectric converting module usually includes a circuit board, a photoelectric component carried on the circuit board, and a photoelectric coupling element fixed on the circuit board. The photoelectric coupling element usually includes a coupling lens aligned with the photoelectric component. Yet, it is difficult to align the coupling lens with the photoelectric component during assembly.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a photoelectric converting module which can overcome the above mentioned problems.